That Could Be Us
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: How does a horror movie turn into something more? Realisations and cheesy admissions fill the air and Lucy might start to love horror films.


"No don't-"

The warning was soon followed by a blood curdling scream. It echoed through the dark living room and Lucy felt herself cringe into the cushions and blankets surrounding her. She saw Natsu flinch next to her, the scream being too much for his ears as well. He was sat on the opposite end of the settee, a bowl of popcorn on his lap whilst she had her legs tucked beneath her, surrounded by sweets. She could see the profile of his face, his bright eyes highlighted by the TV as he watched a poor victim get chopped in half. The two of them had decided that a movie night was perfect for the rainy evening that had bestowed itself on the city of Magnolia. It had been Lucy's choice on the horror film which she started to regret as another scream rippled through her flat.

"Ya know that could be us in an hour."

She watched as the main characters rid each other of their clothing and clambered onto what looked like a very unsanitary bed. Lucy turned slowly to Natsu with her head tilted. His eyes flickered between her and the screen. She shrugged and was about to return her attention to the movie when Natsu shifted closer into her 'blanket zone'. She turned to face him again and nearly jumped out of her seat as she found herself nose to nose with the Dragonslayer. Her eyes mimicked saucers, lips falling apart in shock. The pink-haired man grinned and leaned forward slowly. She had yet to figure out what was going through his head.

His low chuckle shook her from her daze. She cursed herself for being caught so easily off-guard but that annoyance fled as soon as she saw the mirth in Natsu's eyes as he returned to his previous position. He found some strange things amusing. The man next to her was truly beautiful and perhaps the funniest man alive. He had been her best friend for a number of years now and had both been inseparable from the moment they met, but she couldn't help but feel a tad empty when she saw him with or talking about other women, when he smiles at the local waitress down the road, when he- and then it hit her and she felt oh so stupid for not realising it sooner. With her new found knowledge her heart hammered against her ribs; she was certain he could hear it. Should she tell him? Oh god what if she was wrong? What if she had the whole situation upside-down and backwards? What if she told him and he was absolutely mortified?

Lucy started to panic: her breaths shallow and pulse racing. Sweat pooled in the palms of her hands and she instinctively pulled the blanket up to her reddening face. By this point Natsu had turned to face the blonde with his brows furrowed. She tried to even out her breathing but the thought of her partner caused it to simply increase. She had known Natsu for _years_ and she was only figuring this out _now._ If she weren't so nervous, she would have face-palmed.

"Lucy?"

His hand grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it softly from the hands that replaced the fabric's place over her face. The heat from her face radiated onto her fingers but she paid that no mind as she felt Natsu's hand hovering over her own. Should she shuffle away or let him touch her? Would it make it worse if there was skin-to-skin contact?

"Lucy, what's the matter?"

He was starting to worry, especially as she started to shake slightly. Lucy seemed to be laughing but he wasn't sure why she was so quiet; he watched, waited and kept his hand above hers. If she needed him he would be there, always. His heart swelled as she tipped her head backward and let out a string of laughter. Her eyes were squeezed shut with a hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stop the loud bouts from escaping. She turned to him, shoulders still shaking.

"I'm sorry Natsu," she started through her laughter, "it's not that funny, really."

"What's not that funny?"

"I-" She couldn't tell him. The man next to you was too good to have that burden thrust upon him.

"As great as you look laughing, it would be great if you told me _why_ you were laughing."

As he spoke he paused the movie, and shifted fully to face her. Lucy had never seen him so serious, not outside of a battle that is. She shifted as well and swiped away the tears that formed. Swiftly, he grabbed one of her hands between his own and grinned encouragingly. Lucy's laughter quickly faded after that.

With a large intake of breath she spoke, "you are my best friend, the funniest man I have ever met –don't tell the others- and you are also as clueless as I am. I cannot stand it when you smile at other women and you drive me crazy when your hand lingers just a bit too long on my arm. Then you just had to go and get close to my face it's like you're doing it on purpose!.You are everything to me Natsu Dragneel."

And then she waited.

He blinked owlishly, his hand loose in her grip, his eyes wide. It was at that moment she started to regret her decision, so she pulled her hand from his and made a move to turn back to the TV. At that moment he surged forward, one hand on her cheek with the other on her waist. The warmth of his lips encased hers, the pressure just hard enough to make her want more. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she pressed both hands to his chest, gripping his scarf. He pulled her impossibly closer only to swipe his tongue along her bottom lip. Lucy's own tongue moved to play with his but he pulled back too soon.

"I love you too."

Her heart fluttered as he smiled. Neither of them pulled back but he swore she saw a pink tinge on the slayer's face. She kissed him once more, then another time, then another, the taste of his lips addicting.

"Now that we have that out of the way," she looked into his gorgeous eyes as he spoke, "I have to whole night to do this," he moved slowly this time, his lips lazily caressing hers and she felt the warmth spread through her entire body.

"I love you Natsu," she kissed him, "so much."

He pressed his lips down harder, hands drifting to different parts of her body. She'd never felt happier and by the thumping of Natus's heart under her palm, she knew he felt the same.

"See," Natsu started, "I told you that could've been us."

She pulled back and smirked, eyes twinkling in the light of the paused movie.

"We aren't doing that yet, Natsu."

"Well let's get to it then."

And they did.


End file.
